When the vertical alignment thin film transistor liquid crystal display (VA-TFT-LCD) in large viewing angle, the color shift phenomenon is more serious and is more obvious on the large-size panel. To solve the color shift problem of the large viewing angle, the pixel design of the large-size panel is often designed by the pixel design of low color shift (FIG. 1), the pixel is divided into main pixel area and sub pixel area, the Gla and the G1b are sequentially opening when charging, when the G1a is opening and the G1b is closing, the main pixel area and the sub pixel area charging at the same time and the voltages are the same; thereafter, when the Gal is closing and the G1b is opening, charging the capacitor Cst arranged at the sub pixel area and the voltage of the sub pixel area is decreased, the different potentials make the different steering distribution of the liquid crystal molecules, which have improved the effect of the large viewing angle color shift, wherein the capacitance value of the capacitor Cst determines the ultimate potential and the display luminance of the sub pixel area, and directly affects the effect of low color shift.
In the pixel design of low color shift shown in FIG. 1, a pixel corresponds two gate lines, in order to save the costs, reduce the number of the gate driving chips, connecting the shared gate signal G1b and the charging gate signal G2a of the adjacent pixel together, so that the number of the driving chips in the panel can be reduced.
However, with the above driving method, when the large-size panel opening the 3D function, one frame screen is to the left eye, one frame screen is to the right eye, when using the driving method of the single frame i.e. one frame reverse (FIG. 2), “L” is left eye signal and “R” is right eye signal, the left eye received signal are all “+” and the right eye received signal are all “−”, the positive and the negative signals cannot be completely equal, the panel display appears the image sticking phenomenon. When using the driving method of the double frame i.e. two frame reverse (FIG. 3), the panel does not have the image sticking phenomenon, however, since the polarity change of the left and right eye signal, the left eye received signal is “+” →“−” or “−” →“+”, the low color washout function is properly at this time, the right eye received signal is “+” →“+” or “−” →“−”, the low color washout function is dysfunction, the pixel partial bright, result in the brightness of the left and right eyes are inconsistent, the image is reduced.